<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine Is Far Away, Rain Lingers On by byler_hearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664660">Sunshine Is Far Away, Rain Lingers On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/byler_hearts/pseuds/byler_hearts'>byler_hearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill Denbrough Misses Georgie Denbrough, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Child Neglect, Freeform, Henry Bowers is Not That Bad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Bill Denbrough, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, fuck the clown, no pennywise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/byler_hearts/pseuds/byler_hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Georgie's untimely death, everything came crashing down on Bill. From his family severely neglecting him down to the relentless bullying, it was all too much for him. All he constantly desired was to be free from everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That One Unfaithful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>(October 2019-  Bill's Room)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It is raining so hard today that everyone is in their houses while  listening to the announcements in their radio from the broadcasters if there is a coming storm. However, the sudden downpour is not particularly new because it is yet the rainy season and therefore rain is still frequent. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His mother is downstairs, given the fact that the piano is playing Charles Ive’s Sonata No 2.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bill is currently in his room, taking a rest as he was feeling ill. The said boy was about to close his eyes and drift into sleep again when someone entered his room and sat on his bed. Opening his eyes, Bill saw Georgie looking at him worryingly. He was clutching a newspaper that looks like it's been used, the writings present on the said paper serving as an indication. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sitting up, Bill patted the space next to him and Georgie occupied it as he made a paper boat for his little brother. They are surrounded by tissues and sheets of newspaper as he was finishing creases on the said paper boat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sure I won’t get in trouble, Bill?" Georgie asked. Bill rolled his eyes at his brother's question. He wasn't mad or annoyed or anything. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don’t be a wuss. I’d come with you if I weren’t <strong>(cough)</strong> dying." He said, looking at the now finished paper boat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Georgie's turn to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You’re not dying. " He objected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You didn’t see the vomit coming out of my nose this morning." He stated while throwing a Kleenex at Georgie, the younger boy scrunching his face in fake disgust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now g-g-go on, get the wax." He said, the stutter kicking in.<em> Damn it.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"In the cellar?" Georgie asked, his voice sounding a little scared. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You want it to float don’t you?" He inquired, raising one of eyes eyebrows. Georgie only nodded as a response before going to the cellar to grab the wax. He came back a minute later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bill melts a chunk of paraffin with a match in a ceramic bowl, then dips his finger into the hot liquid and smears the wax along the sides of the boat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There you go. She’s all ready, Captain."  He said before giving the boat to Georgie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both grin, the cozy room full of cheerful brotherly love. George kisses Bill on the cheek, startling him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Billy." Georgie said, the grin still present on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"D-Don’t forget to put on all your rain stuff before you go out or mom’ll blow a circuit,' he reminded Georgie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He goes. Bill looks to the rain-lashed window, piano still playing. He’s suddenly filled with a sense of foreboding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holding his boat, George exits through the front door. Once more, the Walkie in his slicker’s pocket crackles to life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Be careful. " Bill said through the Walkie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Georgie stops and looks up at his brother in the window looking down on him. Georgie gives a little wave. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Georgie was found dead in Witcham Street. He got hit by a car, the driver of the said vehicle completely inebriated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since then, everything changed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking The Blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Present Time- Denbrough Residence)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bill's P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>It had been a few months since the accident that had killed my brother. The offender has been jailed and to this day he still regrets what he did to my brother. Everything seems to be back to normal.<em> Except they weren't. </em></p><p> </p><p>Since Georgie's death, my parents started to ignore me. Dad has been drowning himself with alcohol and work and my Mom locked herself in their room. It's like Georgie's death took a toll on them. I mean it did took a toll on all of us, but I just decided to move forward with my life and not dwell in the past unlike what my parents are doing.</p><p> </p><p>I know that my parents are blaming me for Georgie's death. Even if they don't say it right to my face, I can still feel it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I mean I deserved to be blamed about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I always fuck things up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And i deserve every bad thing that life throws at me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's just sad to think that sometimes my parents favors Georgie over me. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But I don't hold any resentment to my parents nor Georgie about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I just can't.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes i think to myself, maybe i should've just died instead of Georgie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe everything would be a lot more better for my parents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes:<br/>-This book takes place in the modern setting<br/>-Pennywise doesn't exist in this story but I decided to incorporate the script for the first chapter so that Georgie's death will make more sense. I'll probably use some of the scripts for some chapter. <br/>-The Losers and Bowers Gang are great friends here. But I'll just invent a new character for he bullies.<br/>-Trigger warnings will be placed before the chapter begins.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>